


Dear My....

by Selah



Series: Gensou [22]
Category: GacktJOB, LUNA SEA, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: There was something about the energy that would fill the room when Sugizo and Miyavi got together for a jam session. Something You found irresistible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, yet another Tumblr meme fill, time setting undetermined.

You picked out a unobtrusive corner and curled up in a chair, the drinks he'd brought back left in easy reach and yet ignored by the two guitarists currently jamming away on what sounded suspiciously like one of Miyavi's compositions. For all the online speculation that the problem with SKIN and the reason the band hadn't progressed was an inability of the four headline personalities to suppress their egos enough to work together as a team, nothing could be further from the truth and it amused him greatly every time he read the accusation on one forum or another. Miyavi practically idolized all three of his senpai - four, if you included Ju-ken, which You knew many didn't, foolish teenagers that they were - and the chemistry between the members definitely was not the problem. Yoshiki and Sugizo had been dear friends since the early 90s, Gackt had secretly known Sugizo for centuries, it definitely wasn't a problem of conflicting egos. It was simply a matter of logistics - a band can't be a band if the members can't all focus on the project at the same time. And since each member also had at least two _other_ projects demanding attention in addition to SKIN, well.... They did what they could, but You doubted the supergroup would be reforming any time soon.

Which clearly was not stopping Sugizo from inviting his kouhai over for jam sessions that sometimes even produced music. And even when it didn't, You enjoyed slipping in on their sessions, even just as audience. There was something about when the two of them played together, an energy that built between them that You couldn't resist.

Someone hit an especially wrong chord and the moment of musical cohesion fractured into a playful swat and easy laughter.

“Oh hey, the coffee fairy's been by again~!”

“Excuse you!” You laughed, tossing a pillow at the back of Miyavi's head. The younger man ducked and Sugizo caught the pillow before it could smack him in the face instead. 

“I don't think he likes being called a fairy, Mi-kun,” Sugizo said, chuckling as he set down the pillow.

“Which is funny, considering he and Gacchan are totally – ow!” Miyavi's comment derailing in a yelp as he was smacked upside the head. “Hey come on, what do you expect? He calls you his soulmate, you go everywhere together, the only reason you aren't an official member of SKIN, too, is because Gacchan's a greedy pig senpai who wants to keep you all to himself, you have this giant house that Gacchan obviously bought for you, of course the two of your are f– ow!”

You was trying to at least keep up a stern expression, but it wasn't easy. Miyavi wasn't wrong, but more than that, he was just so openly accepting of it, as if it were completely normal and natural for two men to be together like that. It was such a difference from most people ... perhaps that was why Miyavi had been able to slip into their strange family-like structure so easily. Such acceptance of the strangeness that was so normal for their odd family was rare, even precious.

“Ahh, okay, okay, aniki doesn't have to keep making such a scary face, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Miyavi said, holding up his hands in surrender. You couldn't help it any longer, laughing and taking up his own cup before sitting on the couch with Sugizo.

“So ... any progress today?” You asked, glancing between the two guitarists.

“Nope!” Miyavi chirped cheerfully as he plunked back down on the opposite couch. “Not that kind of session.”

You twitched an eyebrow at Sugizo but the angel just shrugged and sipped his own coffee. Traitor.

“Aniki should play with us, too. Ah, we could do dual violin jam, that would be pretty awesome, right? Senpai?”

“Oh I don't know....”

“Next time, maybe,” Sugizo said, standing up. “Mi-kun, you still want that lift into town or are you going to hang out until Gackt gets back?”

Miyavi snorted before answering: “After what happened the last time? I'm not that crazy, you sadist!”

Sugizo laughed, briefly squeezing You's shoulder as he thanked him for the coffee and then left. No sooner had the door closed than Miyavi was sprawled across You's lap, grinning up at him.

“So just what is Gacchan up to that you're not right there with him, hmm~?”

“There are plenty of things in his life that I'm not a part of you know, Mi-kun,” he countered, tugging on a lock of hair. Miyavi laughed, turning to kiss his hand.

“Yeah? So how long until he gets home then, hmm~?”

You knew that look. Well, at least he wouldn't be bored.


End file.
